Naruto's Little Nine Tails
by HypnoMan
Summary: A day of nothing to do Kurama, the nine tails, has a idea to summon himself to spend to with Naruto.
1. Naruto's Little Nine Tails

Naruto's Little Nine Tails

**********At Naruto's Room*********

Naruto is laying on his bed looking out the window.

He sees some kids jump by playing ninja having a blast.

Naruto smiles at one that look throw his window and the kid waves back.

After the kid jumps off Naruto's smile turns to a upset look.

Suddenly he hears "**Naruto, what's wrong, you don't look so happy?**"

It was Kurama, the nine tails, taking to him.

"Oh, it's you, it's nothing just bored" Naruto answering back.

"**Can't you call Kaba or Shikimaru to hang out?**"

"No they have mission and won't be back till tomorrow." Naruto says frustrated.

"**Then why no call Hinata over and have a little 'fun', you know**_**"**_

"Shut up and in any case she has a clan thing today."

"**You can call Sakura or Sasuke to train or something.**"

"Na, thoughts two are all lovey dovy every sense Sasuke came back"

The two are quiet for a bit before Kurama gets an idea.

"**I got an idea, Naruto let me take control for a little while.**"

"What, why!" Naruto looking at his belly.

"**I'm going to try and summon myself.**"

"WHAT! How!?" Naruto jumping from his bed.

"**I don't know but I think I have one jutsu that might do something close.**"

Naruto looks unbelieving him butgives in.

"Fine, I'll give you a shot, nothing else to do anyway."

Naruto closes his eyes then open to see his red wolf eyes.

Naruto, controlled by Kurama, does multiple hands signs at blinding speed and and speaks for words that are probably needed for the jutsu.

He left both arm up and slams them down hard on the wood floor.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" he yells before the room is filled with smock.

The room, after a short time, starts to clear up.

Naruto waving his hand "Wow, hay did it work!"

"**Ya, I think so**"

Naruto hears Kurama's voice but it sounds different.

It is still deep, maybe not as deep, but the voice is not as scratchy or evil.

"Kurama, are you ok, you sound different." Naruto says looking around the room.

The room finally clears and Naruto still can't see Kurama.

"**Naruto down here!**" Naruto hears below his feet.

Naruto was never ready for what he want about to see.

Naruto grabs his mouth to not burst out laughing.

Kurama is a one foot pup with large ears and nine tails that looked too big to be on him.

Kurama looks at Naruto angrily "**Look I can't get in my full forum or else I'll destroy the building!**"

Naruto finally can't hold it and laugh with no stop.

Kurama growls at him "**Ok that's enough Naruto, I came to help you not for you to laugh at me.**"

Naruto stops laughing and wipes his eye's "Ok, ok I'm sorry, so what do you want to do."


	2. Kurama's First

Kurama's First

************Same Place*************

The two look at each other for a bit and think.

The silence is broken when Naruto's stomach growls.

"Let's go grab some rumen." Naruto rubbing his belly.

"**Fine**" Kurama said already at the door.

*********Walking Down The Street*******

The two walk down the street as everyone is looking at Kurama.

There are some who are confused at why the nine tails is out.

But most are just looking at him saying "oh how cut".

Kurama looks angrily at everyone with a light blush.

Naruto looks down to see him embarrassed and let's out a small giggle.

Naruto keeps walking before hearing little huffs behind him.

"**N-Naruto slow d-down!**" Kurama having a hard keeping up with Naruto.

Naruto is confused on why he's having a tuff time until he realizes it must be the size different.

Naruto looks at him before having getting an idea that makes him smile.

Kurama, still tired, looks up to see Naruto leaning down and extending his arms at him.

"**Wow Naruto, w-what are you-**" Naruto picks him up and places him on his head.

Everyone watching them can't help to think "how cute!"

"**N-Naruto what the hell!?**" Kurama says trying not to show how embarrassed he is.

Naruto smile then starts to walk again.

Kurama, not ready to move, almost falls off but gets his balance by lying on his head.

The two, the others still watching them, walk down to Ichiraku's.

Naruto walks in and is greeted by someone different.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the strange man says.

"Um hi um where is the old man and her daughter?" Naruto says looking around.

"Oh those two had to go to some cooking class to learn new and better ways to make food." He replied.

"Oh ok." Naruto says disappointed "well anyway can I still have some ramen!"

The man looks at him and smiles with one eye closed "You got it."

As the man starts cooking Naruto, with Kurama still on his head, places his friend on a stool next to him, Kurama jumps from the stool to the counter to watch the man cook.

Naruto looks over at him and smiles "_He look so peaceful, hard to believe this is the evil nine tails._"

A short while passes and the food is done.

"Here you are one bowl of ramen." The man says placing the ramen in front of him.

"Oh boy, let's eat!" Naruto says slamming both hands together.


End file.
